Descubriendo el secreto de bella
by silviamaria1997
Summary: Edward rompió con bella , tiempo después regresa con kate denali.Pero bella guarda un secreto no es lo que ellos piensan. ¿ Cómo reaccionaran los cullen al enterarse de la verdad , de que su bella es una cazadora de sombras ? A bella la había enviado a forks para protegerlo del ejército de valentin. ¿ Podrán acabar con valentin ? ¿ Podrá bella y su hermano dejar el pasado atras?
1. PREFACIO

Desde que edward rompió conmigo ya nada asido igual. Hace como unos 4 meses me dejo y al 3 mes volvió pensé que venia a por mi pero me equivoque , regreso si el y su familia pero no solo volvió con kate denali otra vampiro. Pero bueno esto se acabo yo estaba aqui para cumplir una misión , no para enamorarme de un vampiro. Tengo que proteger a la ciudad de forks del ejercito de valentin . Echaba de menos a mis amigos , a mi hermano y si aunque no lo quiera admitir lo echaba de menos a ... el .

Me vestí me puse un pantalón vaquero , un suéter y unas convers. Desayune rápido y fui hacia mi coche , ¡Como echaba de menos mi moto ! . Me subí al coche y fui hacia el instituto. Aparque en mi sitio de siempre y salí del coche . Cuando me fije vi que los cullen estaban viniendo hacia mi ¡ hay no , porque hoy ! - fue lo que pensé .

Pero entonces de la nada apareció ... EL.

* * *

¿ Que os pareció ? ¿ Sigo con la historia ? Saludos


	2. CAP 1

Bueno os dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia.

* * *

Desde que edward rompió conmigo ya nada asido igual. Hace como unos 4 meses me dejo y al 3 mes volvió pensé que venia a por mi pero me equivoque , regreso si el y su familia pero no solo volvió con kate denali otra vampiro. Pero bueno esto se acabo yo estaba aqui para cumplir una misión , no para enamorarme de un vampiro. Tengo que proteger a la ciudad de forks del ejercito de valentin . Echaba de menos a mis amigos , a mi hermano y si aunque no lo quiera admitir lo echaba de menos a ... el .

Me vestí me puse un pantalón vaquero , un suéter y unas convers. Desayune rápido y fui hacia mi coche , ¡ Como echaba de menos mi moto ! . Me subí al coche y fui hacia el instituto. Aparque en mi sitio de siempre y salí del coche . cuando me fije vi que los cullen estaban viniendo hacia mi ¡ hay no , porque hoy ! - fue lo que pensé . Pero entonces de la nada apareció ... EL.

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos delante mía estaba Jace , ¿ Pero que hacia aqui ? . Así que me dirigi hacia donde el estaba .

- ¿ Que haces aqui ? - le dije

- que pasa no te alegras de verme , princesa - me dijo

- ¿ Lo conoces bella ? - me dijo alice

- y ahora que le digo - fue mi pensamiento

- este yo...

- claro que nos conocemos , no princesa ? - me dijo

- no me llames así - le dije

- ¿ Porque ? Antes te gustaba - me dijo haciéndose el arrogante

- porque las cosas han cambiado no crees ? - le dije

- no yo las veo igual que siempre - me dijo

- sigues siendo un arrogante - le dije furiosa

- Pero me quieres así - me dijo

- Vale ya me vas a decir de una vez que es lo que haces aqui ? - le dije

- que humor tienes , esta bien , me ha enviado tu hermano - me dijo

- ¿ mi hermano ? ¿ A ti ? - le dije

- si tu hermano , a mi que hay de malo en eso ?- me dijo

- pues que mi hermano casi te mata así que no creo que te mande el - le dije mostrando una sonrisa

Entonces cuando iba a contestarme , de repente apareció una niña con dos trenzas y un traje de dormir

- Jace , estas viendo lo mismo que yo verdad ? - le dije

- Así es , espero que tengas puesto el uniforme - me dijo , entonces me saque mi ropa y debajo mía se vio el uniforme

que empiece la lucha .


	3. CAP 2

_**Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Saludos. **_

* * *

_**que empiece la lucha .**_

Todo el mundo nos veía con ojos como platos , pero lo que ellos no sabían y nosotros si era que aquella niña era uno de esos monstruos mandados por valentin . Acerque mi mano al cinturón mi navaja me reconoció enseguida porque voló hacia mi mano , cuando me fije vi a jace preparado para atacar con sus armas en la mano.

- JACE POR LA DERECHA - le grite , de repente la niña se transformo en un monstruos con unos cuanto tentáculos .

- Bella hacia tu izquierda - me dijo

entonces entre piruetas y lanzarle cuchillos terminamos de matar al demonio de valentin . Cuando me fije vi que Jace estaba herido en el suelo tumbado , el bicho le había herido y desde aqui se podía ver el tatuaje que tenia , aquel que se haba hecho conmigo.

Consistía en dos alas dibujas en su espalda . .

Así que corrí hacia donde estaba el .

- Jace , hey mírame - le llame , pero no me contestaba así que utilice uno de mis dones el cual consiste en poder curar a las personas. Puse mi mano sobre su herida e la espalda y cerré los ojos me concentre y se curo . Entonces Jace empiezo a moverse y se despertó.

- Siempre me salvas preciosa - me dijo

- Cállate , anda - le dije , con una sonrisa . Entonces lo abrace , sentí como su aliento daba en mi oído hacia mucho tiempo que no lo sentía y entonces una descarga eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo.

Jace se apoyo en mi para levantarse y nos dirigimos hacina los demás .

- Haber chicos , lo primero es vayais hacia el gimnasio no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aqui - les dije

entonces la gente empezó a ir hacia el gimnasio.

- Ahora si me vas a decir que hacías aqui - le dije

- esta bien . esta preocupado por ti - me dijo

- como que estabas preocupado por mi - le dije

- pues eso , los dos sabemos que te dieron la mision para que te pudieras olvidar de mi y de todo lo que paso - me dijo

pero antes de que pudiera contestarle algo , edward y los demás cullen estaban parados delante mía

- bueno ahora si nos vas a decir que a pasado aqui ? - me dijo edward

* * *

**_¿ Que os pareció ? _**


	4. CAP 3

_**Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo . Saludos y besos. Gracias por leer. **_

* * *

**_- bueno ahora si nos vas a decir que a pasado aqui ? - me dijo edward_**

- en primer lugar , tu eres el menos indicado para preguntar no crees ? - le dije

entonces edward agachó la cabeza

- bueno pero nosotros sí queremos saber que paso bella - me dijo alice

- esta bien alice , te lo explicare - le dije

- en 1º lugar no me llamo isabella marie swan , mi verdadero nombre es isabella " bella o isi " Campbell , y no soy hija de charlie ni de renne - le dije

- entonces ¿ Quién eres ? - me dijo jasper

- a eso voy jasper , charlie es como nosotros un cazador de sombras y tuvimos que buscar una tapadera para que pudiéramos proteger al pueblo de forks . - les dije

- ¿ Qué es eso de cazadores de sombras ? - me dijo irina " perra "pensé y como si jace me hubiera leído la mente me dijo :

- hey tranquila princesa - entonces le sonríe

- bueno irina los cazadores de sombras somos guerreros destinados a exterminar con la raza demoníaca que invade al mundo, aunque los humanos corrientes ignoran su presencia.

- entonces tu eres una ? - me dijo emmett

- así es em - le dije

- guay - me dijo entonces me eché a reír

- bueno preciosa es mejor ir a hablar con la gente es hora de volver a casa - me dijo

- vamos - le dije

entonces fuimos donde el gimnasio donde estaban todos . Jace se subió a una mesa

y les dijo :

- Haber chicos les hemos pedido ayuda a gente de fiar , y en cuanto puedan vendrá , vale ? -les dijo

todos respondieron con un si

- muy bien entonces ir preparandoos porque nos vamos dentro de poco - les dijo y se bajo

- ya les avisaste - le dije

- así es dentro de poco aparecerá tu hermano - me dijo

- genial - le dije entonces se empezó a reír.

entonces de la nada apareció ...Jamie .

* * *

_**¿Que os parecio el capitulo ? comentad y gracias por leer. Besos. **_


	5. CAP 4

Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Saludos y besos.

* * *

Me levanté y me fui a duchar , tenía que darme prisa dado que hoy teníamos clases . Así que me duche y me puse

Aquí volvía a ser yo y no a ser isabella swan .  
Baje a bajo al comedor y estaban todos mis amigos sentados en la mesa de siempre y junto con ellos los cullen .  
- Hola , chicos - les dije  
- Hola bella - me respondieron todos  
Entonces fui y me cogí una manzana y un zumo para desayunar y me senté con los chicos , cuando de repente sentí unas manos en mis cadera y una voz que me dijo al oído :  
- Buenos días , preciosa  
- Hola jace - le respondi soltándome y sentándome entre sofia y lucia.  
- Y chicas que me he perdido por aquí - les dije  
- Pues no mucho la verdad , las cosas siguen igual que cuando te fuiste - me dijo sofía  
- Pero tenemos novedades acerca de aquello - me dijo lucía  
- ¿De verdad ? - le pregunté  
- Así es - me dijo  
- Hey preciosa no estarás pensando en lo que creo no - me dijo jace  
- Exactamente en eso estoy pensado jace - le dije  
- Así se habla bella - me dijo lucía y chocamos los cinco  
- Como siempre solo pensando en venganza chicas - nos dijo marco  
- Marc si hay una solo posibilidad de saber quien mató a mi padre , lo voy hacer además tenemos que encontrar a mi madre - le dije  
- Bueno es imposible hablar contigo cuando solo piensa en la venganza - me dijo jace  
- Venga jace que nos conocemos , tú también buscas lo mismo que jamie , lucia y yo - le dije  
- Esta bien tienes razón pero por favor preciosa ten cuidado - me dijo  
- Sabes que siempre lo tengo - le dije y le guiñe un ojo , entonces emmett empezó a reírse.  
- ¿ De que te ríes em? - le dije  
- De vosotros - me dijo  
- ¿ De nosotros ? ¿ Porque ? - le pregunté  
- Pues porque parecéis una pareja de casados peleando - me dijo entonces siguió riendo pero al ver que ninguno de nosotros lo hacíamos para de golpe y dijo  
- Venga ya , no me lo digas salisteis juntos , ¿ verdad ? - nos dijo  
- Sip em - le dije  
Entonces por ver la cara que se le quedó empece a reírme a carcajadas.  
- Hay em - le dije entonces todos menos los cullen empezaron a reirse .  
- Bueno chicos me voy a clases , ¿ me acompañas jace ? - dije  
- Esta bien preciosa vamos - me dijo y nos fuimos clases .  
Estábamos de camino a nuestra clase la cual era Defensa contra los Seres de Valentin , cuando jace me dijo :  
- Preciosa  
- Dime - le dije .  
- Desde que llegamos te noto rara , ¿ Que fue lo que paso en tu misión ? - me pregunto. Entonces le conté toda la historia , le dije como estaba cuando había llegado , le dije que solo había salido con edward para poder distraerme un poco durante la misión , es verdad , que nunca llegue a amarlo , pero si lo llegue a querer y pues cuando me abandono me sentí dolida y con ira , y después cuando apareció pensé que venía a disculparse , pero me equivoque me había cambiado por aquella .

Una vez termine de hablar vi que jace tenía las manos hechas en un puño , la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos ya no era de ese azul claro , eran como negros , se estaba dejando llevar por la ira . Entonces me acerque a él y cogí con mis manos su cara sabía que la única manera de hacerlo volver era esa . Pegue nuestras frentes y vi como en sus ojos empezaba a salir aquel azul , entonces lo cogí lo bese . Fue un beso dulce , con cariño , tranquilo , era un ruego le estaba pidiendo que no me deje que volviera a mi , entonces empezó a corresponderle el beso y supe que El jace del que me enamore había vuelto .

Sus labios eran tal y como recordaba suaves y dulces al mismo tiempo. Entonces sentí sus manos moviéndose en mi espalda y me di cuenta de que su lengua me estaban pidiendo permiso para profundizar el cual le concedí. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello ,acercándolo cada vez más a mi. Entonces jace abandonó mis labios y empezó a repartir besos por mi cuello , a la vez que lo mordía y lo succionaba dejando una marca .Entonces apareció el profesor y se aclaró la garganta entonces nosotros nos separamos.

* * *

¿ Que os pareció ? capitulo largo . comentad . gracias por leer.


	6. CAP 5

_Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo . Saludos. _

* * *

Entonces apareció el profesor y se aclaró la garganta entonces nosotros nos separamos.  
- Chicos es hora de clases , eso lo podeis hacer después - nos dijo el profesor . Entonces jace soltó un risita y le di un codazo.  
- Auch y eso ¿ porque ?- me dijo  
- Por idiota - le dije y entré en clases.  
Durante todo el dia no hacía otra cosa sino pensar en el beso que me había dado con jace .  
¿ Como era que habíamos roto ? ya ni me acordaba , creo que fue por una pelea de tontos que habíamos tenido y entonces a mi me mandaron a la misión y nunca pudimos hablar sobre lo que paso.  
- Hey bel , ¿ donde estas ? - me dijo sofía  
- Lo siento sofi - le dije  
- ¿ Que te pasa ? - me dijo  
- Te cuento esta noche si - le dije  
- Esta bien nos vemos despues en tu cuarto , acuérdate que también viene lucía - me dijo  
- Si , nos vemos - le dije y me fui al comedor a cenar.  
Cuando llegué estaban los chicos y los cullen sentados juntos y hablando. Así que fui y me cogí un sándwich y me senté en una mesa apartada de los demás , tenía mucho en lo que pensar . Cuando los chicos vieron que no fui a sentarme con ellos sino que en cambio me senté sola , ellos menos lo cullen ya sabían que significaba tenía algo en lo que pensar y que no me interrumpan. La última vez que alguien me interrumpió mientras pensaba término en la enfermería , sonreí ante ese recuerdo.  
- Haber bella , ¿ Como fue que te besaste con jace ? - me dije a mi misma  
- Pues no lo se , solo recordé todas las veces que lo habíamos hecho y pues me dejé llevar .  
- me respodì a mi misma.  
- ¿ Entonces todavía sientes algo por jace ? - me dije  
- si , aun estoy enamorada de él - me dije  
Entonces empece a negar con la cabeza , hasta que caí en la cuenta de que era verdad , aun lo amaba. pero la pregunta que tenía en mi mente era.  
¿ Jace aun me ama ? tenía que hablar con él necesita sacarme esa duda de la mente . Pero entonces me acorde de que hoy venían a dormir a mi cuarto sofia y lucia , así que me levante y me fui a mi habitación me cambie y me pusePrepare los colchones mientras esperaba por las chicas entonces encontré mi ipod y me puse a escuchar la canción "te doy mi corazón " de cali y el dandee. Mientras la escuchaba miles de imágenes cruzaban mi mente , todo lo que había vivido desde antes de la misión y lo que viví después.  
Entonces dos lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de mis ojos. Entonces recordé que tenía que buscar a mi madre y vengar la muerte de mi padre , solo así dejaría mi pasado atrás . Entonces las chicas entraron por la puerta y al verme así me abrazaron y me consolaron .  
- Hey bells ¿ Que tienes ?- me dijo lucía  
- Chicas - les dije  
- Si - me respondieron  
- Hoy descubrí algo - les dije  
- ¿El que ? - me dijeron las dos  
- Aun sigo enamorada de jace - les dije  
- Ya lo sabíamos - me dijo lucía  
- ¿ Que ?¿ Pero como ? si yo lo acabo de descubrir - les dije  
- Mira bella solo hace falta ver como se miran , están igual o más enamorados desde antes de la misión - me dijo sofía  
- Ya chicas , pero aquí la pregunta es ¿ Jace aun me ama ? - les dije  
- Creo que eso te lo puedo responder yo - dijo jace

* * *

_¿ Que os parecio el capitulo ? ¿ que pasara con estos dos ? Comentad y besos. _


	7. CAP 6

Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo . Saludos y besos.

* * *

- Creo que eso te lo puedo responder yo - dijo jace - Bueno nosotras nos vamos - dijeron las chicas y salieron por la puerta  
- Se puede saber que haces aqui jace - le dije  
- Solo pasaba para saber como estabas , y pues entonces te oi hablando con las chicas - me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi  
- ¿ Que fue lo que oíste ? - le pregunte nerviosa  
- Todo - me dijo acercando se cada vez mas a mi  
- Todo ? - le dije  
- A si es Todo - me dijo mientras cogió con sus manos mi cara  
- ¿ Porque no me lo dijiste ? - me dijo  
- ¿ El que ? - le dije evitando el tema  
- Bella - me dijo  
- Esta bien , no te lo dije . Porque lo acabo de descubrir y porque no sabia que sentías tu jace - le dije  
- Bella , preciosa ... - me dijo  
- si - le dije  
Entonces puso sus labios sobre los míos , nuestros labios se movían al compás el uno con el otro . Sus manos estaban en mi cara , mientras que mis manos se fueron hacia su pelo y se enredaron allí , jugando con sus mechones . Entonces el beso se empezó a transforman en uno demandante , las manos de jace se fueron hacia mis caderas , y bajaron hacia mis glúteos dándome el impulso para enredar mis piernas en sus caderas , nos fuimos acercando la cama . Entonces empece a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de jace Sin dejar de besarnos le quite inmediatamente la camisa tirándola lejos de su dueño para que ni se le ocurriera ponérsela nuevamente. Él me levanto para acariciar lentamente mis piernas, no supe en que momento paso sus manos de mis piernas a mi espalda donde fue bajando hacia mi pantalón donde lo saco y lo tiro , lo mismo hizo con mi camiseta . Sus ojos parecían emocionados al verme con unas bragas de encaje negras y mis senos al aire, emocionada por su reacción decidí quitarle sus pantalones al hacerlo me frote suavemente en su cuerpo, lo que provoco que un gemido ronco saliera de su boca.  
Sus manos estaban en ninguna parte y en todas partes de mi cuerpo, las mías estaban perdidas en el de él. Mis labios dejaban sus besos para tomar el lóbulo de su oído y morderlo ligeramente lo que provocaba suspiros y uno que otro gemido. Encamino mis besos a su cuello para repartidlos con su pecho desnudo, con mis manos jugaba con sus risos rubios tan luminosos como el sol.

El ver sus ojos, besar sus labios, sentir sus caricias y escuchar sus palabras de amor logran que todo mi cuerpo vibre. Me extasiaba al sentirlo besar y tocar mis pechos, que sentía querer más, lo quería en mí. Con decisión dejo las caricias en su espalda para crear un camino que me lleva a su cadera, con atrevimiento comencé a bajar su bóxer mientras mis dedos rosaba su piel. Sabiendo que era lo que quería el termino por deshacerse de su prenda.  
Se colocó sobre mi evitando aplastarme con su peso, dulcemente acaricio mi mejilla, hasta sentirlo moverse dentro de mí, provocando un gemido que vino directamente de mi interior.  
Había olvidado como me sentía con jace , usualmente es amoroso y dulce, pero en la intimidad se convertía en otro tipo de hombre. Al estar así no solo me hacía sentir amada sino también deseada, lograba que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y que de mi boca salieran sonidos que nunca había escuchado.  
Terminamos llenos de placer y amor. Busque su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, para besar con devoción la palma de su mano e inmediatamente sus labios. Entonces me acosté sobre el pecho de jace y enrede una de mis piernas en su cadera , mientras el me acariciaba el pelo , entonces le dije :  
- ¿ Esta fue la repuesta ?  
- Preciosa , nunca deje de amarte , se que fui un idiota cuando te deje ir , pero te prometo que no te voy a volver a dejar - me dijo  
- Lo se , bebe - le dije  
- Hace mucho que no me llamabas así - me dijo y me beso  
- Lo se , ahora vamos a dormir - le dije  
- Esta bien - me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente

* * *

_Capitulo cargado de emociones ¿ Que os pareció ? comentad . Gracias por leer. _


	8. CAP 7

Os dejo un nuevo capitulo .

* * *

- Esta bien - me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente

La luz del sol entraba a través de la gran ventana , dándome directamente en la cara.

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos , entonces miles de imágenes sobre lo que había pasado anoche surgían en mi mente . A mi lado estaba jace totalmente dormido , parecía un bebe . Pero debíamos levantarnos ya o no llegaríamos a clases. Entonces con cuidado empece a repartir besos en la espalda y poco a poco fui subiendo .

- Jace , bebe - le llame , el solo se movió.

- Venga nene , tenemos clases - le dije

- No quiero , cinco minutos mas si ? - me dijo

- Lo siente bebe , pero tenemos exactamente 15 minutos para llegar a tiempo , así que levanta ese culo hermoso que tienes y me a prepararte - le dije

- Así que mi culo es hermoso ? - me dijo

- Engreído - le dije , entonces me levante y fui hacia el baño para ducharme

- Nena me puedo duchar contigo - me dijo jace

- No - le dije con una sonrisa

- ¿ Porque ? - me dijo con un puchero de un niño de 5 años

- Porque si nos vayamos juntos no vamos a llegar - le dije

- Amargada - me dijo

- Así me quieres - le dije

- No , no te quiero ... te amo - me dijo y entonces me dio un casto beso en los labios .

- Me voy que se me hace tarde - me dijo y me dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla

- Xao bebe - le dije .

Me duche y me fui a vestir . Me puse (sin bolso ) .

Salí de la habitación . Bien aun me quedan unos 7 minutos para ir a desayunar , así que fui hacia el comedor , donde se encontraban casi todos mis amigos .

- Hola - les salude

- Buenos días bella - me respondieron , cogí una manzana y un zumo y me senté al lado de mi hermano.

- Oigan alguno de ustedes sabe ¿ donde esta jace ? - dijo Marco

- Ni idea anoche no durmió con nosotros - dijo Erik

- ¿ Entonces donde paso la noche ? - dijo mi hermano

- Bella , tu podrías responder a eso no - me dijo lucia con cara de maldad

- Eso bella , seguro que tu si sabes - dijo sofia con una sonrisa picara en la cara

- ¿ Y porque bella debería de saberlo ? - dijo alice

- Esto ... - empece a decir

- Miren por ahí viene jace , ¿ Porque no le preguntan a el ? - dijo emmett

- Hola chicos - dijo jace

- Hola jace - respondieron

Entonces me puse a beber mi zumo , para intentar disimular cuando mi hermano le dice a jece :

- Oye tío ¿ Se puede saber donde pasaste la noche ?

- En ningún lado , fui a caminar - dijo jace un poco nervioso

- Si ya y el pedazo chupeton que tienes en el cuello te lo hizo el aire - le dijo marco

Entonces no pude aguantar y escupí el zumo . Empece a toser

- Bella ¿ estas bien ? - dijo marco

- Si , esto chicos yo me voy que si no no llego - les dije y salí del comedor.

Entonces cogí mi móvil y le mande un mensaje a jace

_NOS VEMOS DESPUES TENEMOS QUE HABLAR - BELLA _

_OKEY , NOS VEMOS DONDE SIEMPRE - JACE _

Entonces me fui a clases , cuando terminaron las clases , me fui hacia donde había quedado con jace , habíamos quedado en el patio trasero del internado , donde había un árbol .

- Hola , princesa - me dijo jace

- Hola , bebe - le dije y le di un beso.

- Nena - me dijo cuando estábamos sentados debajo del árbol

- Dime bebe - le dije

- Perdón por lo de el comedor , pero sabe que si tu hermano se entera nos mata - me dijo

- Lo se , bebe . Por eso se me ocurrió una idea - le dije

- Así , haber dime - me dijo

- Tenemos que juntar de nuevo mi hermano y amanda , así estará tan ocupado que no nos molestara que dices , bebe - le dije

- Por mi no hay problema nada perdemos por internarlo no ? - me dijo

- Exacto bebe - le dije y le di un casto beso.

* * *

¿ Que os pareció ?


	9. CAP 8

_**Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo . SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER. **_

* * *

- Exacto bebe - le dije y le di un casto beso.

- Nena - me dijo jace

- Dime bebe - le dije

- Tenemos que irnos , sino van a sospechar - me dijo

- Tienes razón vamos - le dije levantándome

- Primero entras tu y luego yo porque si nos ven entrar juntos van a sospechar nena - me dijo jace

- Esta bien , nos vemos esta noche en mi cuarto ? - le dije

- Hay estaré - me dijo . Entonces me fui , entre por la puerta del comedor y me encontré a los chicos mirándome con cara interrogante así que les dije:

- Fui a la biblioteca tenia que mirar una cosa - parece que se lo creyeron porque no volvieron a decirme nada ni a mirarme .

Entonces al cabo de 10 minutos entro por la puerta jace , se dirigio hacia nuestra mesa saludando a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza , entonces lucia me dijo :

- Bella

- Dime - le dije

- Tenemos que hablar sobre aquello - me dijo

- Esta bien , nos vemos en media hora en la sala de estar , vale ? - le dije

- Okey , en media hora nos vemos - me dijo y se fue a sentar junto con erik quien acababa de llegar , entonces me acorde de que tenia que unir a mi hermano y amanda tenia que inventarme alguna escusa para que esos dos se quedaran encerrados solos y pudieran hablar .

- Bella - me llamo alice

- Dime alice - le dije

- Me preguntaba si despues de comer podrías quedar conmigo a solas necesito contarte algo - me dijo

- Lo siento alice , pero no puedo ya quede con lucia - le dije

- Esta bien , y ¿ Si quedamos mañana despues de clases ? - me dijo

- Alice se puede saber que es eso tan importante que debes decirme - le dije

- Lo que pasa es que tuve una visión tuya y necesito contartela para que me aclares algunas cosas - me dijo

- Esta bien alice , mañana despues de clases quedamos en mi cuarto - le dije

- Gracias bella - me dijo y se fue junto con los demás cullen

- Oye bella - me dijo jamie

- Dime hermanito - le dije

- ¿ Que tanto te traes con los cullen ? - me dijo

- Yo ? nada ¿ porque lo dices ? - le dije nerviosa , jamie no se podía enterar de lo que paso en forks , porque si se enteraba era capaz de matar a un cullen.

- Bella a mi no me engañas te conozco hermana , me lo vas a decir o tendré que preguntarles a ellos - me dijo

- Esta bien jamie te diré todo lo que paso - le dije así que le conté toda lo que había vivido desde que llegue a forks hasta cuando ellos vinieron a buscarme para regresar a casa , cuando termine de contarle . Todo lo que paso fue a cámara rápida de un momento a otro jamie esta de pie dirguiéndose hacia la mesa donde estaban los cullen y en su mano llevaba un cuchillo , cuando llego a la mesa de los cullen lo primero que hizo fue agarrar a cierto cobrizo por el cuello y levantar lo y apuntarlo con el cuchillo mientras le decía :

- Como pudiste hacer todo eso eh

Entonces supe que la única que era capaz de detenerlo era amanda así que la llame y le dije:

- Amanda tu eres la única que eres capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón por favor haz algo antes de lo mate

- Esta bien bella - me dijo entonces grite a todo pulmón :

- Basta ya jamie y le hice una seña a amanda para que le quitara el cuchillo a jamie y se lo llevara de ahí

- ¿ Estas bien edward ? - le dije

- Si , pero se puede saber porque me ataco - me dijo

- Pues porque mi hermano se entero de lo que paso en forks - le dije

- Princesa ¿ estas bien ? - me dijo jace

- Si jace estoy bien pero tengo que ir a hablar con jamie nos vemos despues - le dije y salí en dirección hacia mi hermano

* * *

**_¿Que os pareció? _**


	10. CAP 9

_**Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia , gracias por leer . **_

* * *

- Si jace estoy bien pero tengo que ir a hablar con jamie nos vemos despues - le dije y salí en dirección hacia mi hermano.

Cuando llegue a la habitación de mi hermano oí voces así que me pare y me puse a escuchar lo que decían

- No se porque te pusiste así jamie

- Amanda esto no es de tu incumbencia

- No hace falta que lo digas , se de sobra que ya salí de tu vida y que no tienes porque recordarme lo , pero tienes que entender que estoy preocupada por ti al igual que los demás jamie

Y entonces amanda salio de la habitación dejando a mi hermano solo , entonces entre donde esta jamie y le dije :

- Tenemos que hablar

- Lo siento Isa , siento haberlo atacado - me dijo

- Lo se jamie pero no tenias que hacerlo - le dije

- Y que querías que hiciera que lo dejara así sin mas - me dijo con tono de reproche

- Eso fue lo que yo hice hace ya tiempo jamie - le dije

- Sabes isa tu siempre has sido la mas fuerte de entre los dos - me dijo

- Eso no es verdad jamie - le dije

- Sabes que es siento , si me hubiera pasado a mi ya lo hubiera matado pero tu no , tu solo le tienes lastima y como alguna vez lo quisiste nunca le harás nada - me dijo

- Puede que todo lo que digas sea verdad pero hay algo en lo que no tienes razón - le dije

- En que - me dijo

- En lo de que no lo hubiera matado , sabes estuve apunto de hacerlo y me conoces sabes que no lo hice porque tenia que mantener la guardia - le dije

- Lo se pequeña - me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente

- Oye jamie - le dije

- Dime - me dijo

- Se puede saber porque trataste así a amanda - le dije

- Bella en eso no te metas , es algo que tenemos que arreglar los dos solos - me dijo o mejor dicho me exigió

- No me lo puedo creer jamie , cuando paso lo de jace TU te metiste y no te dije nada eres ... - le dije y me fui hacia la puerta pero antes de salir le dije :

- No la trates así no se lo merece y lo sabes jamie - y me fui

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del internado cuando alguien empezó a llamarme :

- Bella !

Entonces me di la vuelta y me encontré con sofia

- Hola sofi , que pasa - le dije

- Lucia me dijo que tenias que ir a su cuarto bueno las dos que nos iba a contar aquello - me dijo

- Pues vamos - le dije

Y nos fuimos al cuarto de lucia .

* * *

_**¿ Que pensáis del capitulo ? ¿ Os gusto ? se que es un poco corto . ¿ Que os pareció la conversación entre jamie y bella ? Besos **_


	11. CAP 10

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. _**

* * *

**_Y nos fuimos al cuarto de lucía ._**

Entramos al cuarto de lucia el cual seguía igual a como lo recordaba (Foto en el perfil )

Lucia estaba sentada en el puf de la habitación cuando nosotras entramos junto con ella habían un montón de papeles los cuales estaba leyendo muy detenidamente .

- Hola lucí - la saludamos sofia y yo mientras entrabamos a la habitación . Lucia despego la cara de los papeles y nos dijo :

- Hola chicas , sentaos .

Yo me senté encima de su cama mientras que sofia se sentó en el suelo .

- ¿ Que fue lo que averiguaste lu ? - le dije

- Muchas cosas bella - me dijo

- ¿ Como cuales ? - le dije

- Creo que averigüe quien tiene a tu madre - me dijo

- Como ? - le dije

- Tengo un chivato metido en la guardia de valentin - me dijo

- ¿ Y es de confiar lucia ? - le dije

- Bella ya se lo que piensas , que ellos no son de fiar pero te puedo asegurar que este si lo es - me dijo

- Esta bien lu , dime quien tiene a mi madre - le dije

- Pues según mi confidente la tiene valentin - me dijo

- ¿ Como es eso posible ? - le dije

- Según el la tiene encerrada en una de las mazmorras de la guardia de valentin - me dijo

- Tenemos que ir por ella lu - le dije

- Lo se bella - me dijo

- Entonces si lo sabes que hacemos aqui lucia - le dije

- Esperar a que mi confidente me de la señal - me dijo

- ¿ Y eso cuando sera ? - le dije

- Según me dijo como dentro de unas cuantas horas , sera mejor que nos preparemos bella hay que ir a avisar a los demás - me dijo

- Esta bien lu , voy a avisar a los demás - le dije mientras salia de la habitación y me dirigía hacia el comedor donde probablemente estarían todos cenando . Cuando llegue estaba todos asentados en el comedor , asi que entre y me subí a una de las mesas y les dije :

- CHICOS ! Misión dentro de unas pocas horas

Todos se levantaron y se fueron hacia sus dormitorios para prepararse mientras yo me reunía con los chicos donde acababan de llegar lucia y sofia ya preparadas .

- ¿ Que pasa bella ? - me dijo jamie

- Hemos encontrado a mama jamie - le dije

- No me lo puedo creer - me dijo mientras salia con los demás a prepararse .

Después de una hora ya estábamos todos listos para la mision , estábamos esperando toso en el comedor a que el chivato de lucia nos diera la orden para ir a la guardia de valentin . Entonces llego lucia corriendo mientras gritaba :

- ES LA HORA ! .

Así que todos nos echamos a correr directo a la guardia de valentin .

* * *

_**¿ Que pensáis del capitulo ? Gracias por leer la historia. **_


	12. CAP 11

_**Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia . Gracias por leer.**_

* * *

Así que todos nos echamos a correr directo a la guardia de valentin .

Íbamos todos juntos hacia la guardia de valentin , por la derecha estaban jamie y marco , por la izquierda estaban lucia y amanda , al frente iban sofia y erik y atrás íbamos jace y yo .

- Chicos ahora hay que girar hacia la derecha - nos dijo lucia

- ¿ Porque ? - le dijimos todos

- Porque según me dijo mi chivato donde tienen a tu madre bella es en otro lugar , al parecer esta sola en un mazmorra que se encuentra fuera del castillo - me dijo lucia

- Esta bien - le dijimos .

Así que seguimos a lucia y giramos todos a la derecha , cada uno llevaba en una mano un arma siempre debíamos de estar preparados por si nos atacaban por eso íbamos de dos en dos . Íbamos corriendo cunado de repente lo vimos era como una pequeña cabaña pero ya sabíamos que era una mazmorra .

La mazmorra estaba alejada del castillo , estaba sola no había nada al rededor de ella cuando de repente se apareció una vieja iba vestida con un traje antiguo , su pelo era canoso y lo tenia recogido en un moño , cuando la vimos cada uno nos vimos entre si y ya sabiamos lo que tocaba .

Aquello no era nada de lo que parecía no era una anciana sino uno de los monstruos de valentin oculto , el cual estaba como protegiendo o vigilando que nadie entrara o saliera de allí , entonces marco y jace fuera a distraerlo mientras los demás íbamos a entrar .

- Ten cuidado - le dijo en un susurro a jace antes de que fuera a alcanzar al monstruo .

Lucia , sofia y amanda se quedaron a fuera de lo que era la mazmorra vigilando mientras jamie y yo íbamos a por nuestra madre .

- Lista - me dijo jamie

- Eso creo y ¿ tu ? - le dije

- Lo he estado esperando por mucho tiempo - dijo entonces nos adentramos a dentro .

Lo único que sabíamos acerca de nuestra madre era que su nombre era Elizabeth Campbell , cuando notros nacimos , a ella se la llevaron no se sabia porque pero así fue y mientras a nuestro padre Anthony Campbell lo torturaron y lo mataron solo para que le dijeran donde estábamos nosotros , pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada . A nosotros nuestra madre antes de que se la llevaron nos dejo con nuestra tía Luciana quill quien era la hermana pequeña de nuestra madre , ella nos cuido hasta que cumplimos los 13 porque se murió y nos dejo solos dado que no teníamos mas familiares nos mandaron a un orfanato . Cuando cumplimos los 15 nos adopto un hombre llamado Eliazar maquer junto con su mujer Estefania , Jamie y yo pensamos que cuando nos adoptaran podríamos ser libres y salir de ese sitio pero no fue hacia sino peor.

Los que nos habían adoptado nos hacían trabajar para ellos y nos maltrataban cuando no cumplíamos sus ordenes , hasta que cuando cumplimos los 17 , conocí a jamie , el me enseño que había una vida fuera de donde vivía y que podía llegar a ser feliz , entonces nos enteramos que nuestros padres no eran ningunos humanos normales no señor eran cazadores de sombras , entonces jamie y yo decidimos que los vengaríamos por eso nos hicimos cazadores de sombras . En resumen nuca conocimos a nuestros padres y ahora estábamos aqui salvando a la que era nuestra madre .

- Bella - me llamo jamie

- Dime - le dije

- Esta allí - me dijo señalando hacia el fondo .

Entonces la vi , la silueta de una hermosa mujer en el fondo . Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco cuando estuvimos casi donde estaba ella , hablo :

- Sabes que no te diré nada valentin , llevan casi 20 años intentando saber donde están pero nunca lo llegaras a saber , así que ya puedes hacerme lo que quieras - dijo

- Lo sentimos pero no somos valentin , elizabeth - le dijo jamie

- ¿ Quienes sois ?- dijo mientras se levanta y se iba acercando a nosotros

- Somos jamie e isabella campbell - dijo jamie

Entonces la mujer salio de donde estaba y la vimos era hermosa . Entonces salio corriendo hacia nosotros y nos abrazo y dijo :

- Sois iguales a vuestro padre

- Después hablamos , pero ahora toca salir de aqui - les dije

- Vamos - dijo jamie

Entonces salimos de aquel lugar y nos fuimos con los demás al internado .

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo . Algunas cosas que comentar Por fin sabemos el pasado de jamie y bella y han encontrado a su madre . ¿Que os pareció el encuentro ? ¿ Y esperabais este pasado sobre los chicos ? ¿ Que pensáis de el ? Gracias a todos los que comentad los capítulos y solo tengo que decir que intentare actualizar mas seguido. Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo. _**

**__****Os dejo una foto de la madre de los chicos en el perfil **  



	13. CAP 12

_**Hola ! perdón por no actualizar antes pero me fui de vacaciones ( mil perdones ) Os dejo un nuevo capítulo . Saludos y gracias por leer.**_

* * *

**_Entonces salimos de aquel lugar y nos fuimos con los demás al internado ._**

Salimos de la cabaña y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los chicos . Cuando llegamos vimos a Marco herido en el piso inconsciente a su lado estaba sofia la cual le sostenía la mano y jace estaba intentado hacer despertar a marco pero no funcionaba . Por otro lado amanda estaba intentando esquivar a uno de los monstruos que se quera acercar a donde estaban sofia , marco y jace .

En cuanto fuimos conscientes de lo que estaba pasando jamie le dio una espada a elizabeth y se fue a ayudar a amanda , mientras que elizabeth fue hacia donde lucia y erik para ayudarlos , en cambio yo me dirigí hacia sofia , marco y jace . Me arrodille junto a sofia la cual no paraba de hablarle a marco .

- ¿ Que fue lo que paso Jace ? - le dije

- Estábamos luchando cuando de repente uno de los monstruos vino a herirme y entonces marco se puso de por medio y lo hirieron a el - me dijo

- ¿ Bella crees que podrías hacer que despierte ? - me dijo sofia entre llanto .

- Lo puedo intentar pero tenemos primero que salir de aqui - le dije

Entonces jace abrió un portal para llevarnos directamente hacia el internado , primero fuimos lucia y yo junto con marco , despues entraron lucia , erik y elizabeth los cuales habían conseguido matar al monstruo y por ultimo entro jamie con amanda en brazos la cual estaba herida .

Aparecimos en el comedor del internado donde estaban los cullen , en cuanto nos vieron se apresuraron en llegar .

- Bella ! - chillo alice

- Ahora no alice debemos curar a los heridos - le dije

- Jace , por favor pon a marco en la mesa - dije

- Voy - dijo

Entonces me acerque a marco y utilice en el uno de mis dones el cual era poder despertar a la gente que estaba en coma o herido por una batalla . Paso un rato despues de que marco consiguiera despertar , en cuanto abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a sofia junto a el .

- No me vuelvas a dar un susto así - le dijo sofia a marco

- Lo intentare - le dijo

- Debemos hablar - le dijo sofia

- Ven - le dijo marco entonces salieron los dos por la puerta del comedor .

Me gire hacia donde estaba jamie con amanda en brazos he hice la misma operación que había hecho antes con marco . Cuando amanda se despertó , jamie se la llevo con el . Entonces me gire hacia donde estaban lucia , erik , elizabeth y jace .

- ¿ Que tal estáis ? - les dije

- Bien - respondieron a coro

- ¿ Que tal estas elizabeth ? - le dije a mi supuesta madre

- Bien , pero estaría mejor si mi hija me llamara mama y no por mi nombre - me dijo entonces no aguante mas y salí de ahí .

Me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación , sabia que alguien me seguía pero no me importaba lo único que necesitaba ahora mismo era estar sola y pensar en todo lo que paso .

- Bella - tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación mientras yo estaba acostada en mi cama pensando , entonces me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta .

- ¿ Que haces aqui ? - le dije

- Necesitaba hablar contigo - me dijo alice

- Alice ahora mismo solo quiero pensar - le dije dejándola entrar

- Bella hay algo que necesito que sepas - me dijo

- Dime - le dije

- Tuve una visión sobre ti - me dijo

- ¿ Y que fue eso que viste que me necesitas decir con tanta urgencia ? - le dije

- Bella tu padre esta vivo

* * *

_**¿ Que os pareció el final del capitulo un poco impactante no ? ¿ Vosotros que opináis del capitulo ? estoy pensando en hacer un capitulo corto para saber que pasara con sofia y marco e jamie y amanda ¿ vosotros que opináis ? Gracias por leer y comentad.**_


	14. CAP 13

**_Hola ! Os dejo el capitulo donde podemos saber que paso con sofia y marco y con jamie y angela espero que os guste . Gracias por leer. _**

* * *

**_Sofia POV :_**

Me había ido con marco para hablar acerca de lo que me dijo en medio de la batalla sus palabras cuando estaba apunto de morir aquellas que no dejaban de hacer eco en mi mente _TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO ._

Aun recuerdo esa alegría e ilusión que me había producido el oír sus palabras pero también había algo que no me dejaba estar en paz era una vocecilla en mi mente que me decía

Le va a pasar lo mismo que a víctor , no te hagas ilusiones porque puede morir también por tu culpa .

Eso era lo que no me dejaba tranquila la culpa por la muerte de víctor y el que si me daba una oportunidad con marco el también morirá por mi culpa .

- Sofia debemos hablar siéntate si quieres - me dijo marco mientras entrabamos a su cuarto , él se sentó en una silla mientras que yo me senté en su cama .

- ¿ De que quieres hablar marco ? - le dije

- De lo que te dije cuando me estaba muriendo sofía - me dijo

- No hay nada que decir marco - le dije intentando evitar el tema

- Sofia solo te pido una oportunidad , Te amo y quiero que me dejes hacerte feliz linda , desde que murió _EL_ no te has dado ninguna oportunidad para ser feliz y es hora de que lo hagas se que te cumplas por la muerte de _el_ pero princesa no fue tu culpa el solo te salvó la vida y si no lo hubiera hecho ahora los dos estaríais muertos , es hora de que dejes el pasado atrás . Por eso te pido una oportunidad princesa - me dijo marco

Estaba conmocionada por todo lo que me había dicho yo también lo amaba y aunque al principio no quise afirmarlo por la culpa muy en el fondo sabía la verdad lo amaba más que a mi vida .

- Marco no quiero que te pase nada - le dije entonces el se acerco a mi y puso su frente junto con la mía y me dijo :

- No me pasara nada princesa déjame cuidarte por favor

entonces lo bese , solo espero que no me arrepienta más tarde .

**_Jamie PVO :_**

Cuando vi a angela a punto de morir me olvide de todo lo que había pasado en el pasado y solo desee que viviera para tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos , así que por eso cuando mi hermana la salvó me la lleve conmigo necesitaba tenerla conmigo de nuevo me daba igual todo lo que paso solo la quería conmigo .

- Jamie me puedes decir porque me sacaste así - me dijo angela

- Porque quiero hablar contigo - le dije

- Jamie tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar - me dijo , entonces se levantó para intentar irse pero yo la jale hacia a mi tenia una de mis manos en su cintura para que no se soltara y se fuera sin saber todo lo que tenía que decirle .

- Te amo - le dije y la bese al principio no me correspondió pero despues se dejo llevar pero entonces se separo de mi y me dijo :

- Jamie no podemos sabes lo que va a pasar si estamos de nuevo juntos

- Lo se y me da igual angela , solo se que te amo y te quiero conmigo - entonces la bese de nuevo pero esta vez si me correspondió .

Cuando nos separamos me dijo aun abrazada a mi :

- ¿ Sabes que mi padre nos intentara separar de nuevo verdad ?

- Lo se y por eso se me ocurrió una forma para que no lo haga - le dije

- ¿ Cual ? - me dijo

- Angela cásate conmigo - le dije muy seguro

- Pues si esa es la única forma acepto - me dijo y me beso

- ¿ Estas segura ? - le dije

- Jamie te amo y quiero estar contigo , me da igual lo que diga mi padre te amo y no te dejare de nuevo - me dijo y me beso

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me gustaría dar las gracias a Lalimeli por alentarme a seguir escribiendo y a todos los que leen mis historias gracias . _**


	15. CAP 14

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que os guste y gracias por leer . _**

* * *

_**- Bella tu padre esta vivo**_

Me quede en shock con lo que me había dicho alice sentía que el aire me faltaba que no me llegaba entonces mi vista se empezó a nublar no permitiéndome ver nada , entonces sentí como alguien me gritaba y lo siguiente fue impactar contra el suelo .

Todo estaba oscuro , no veía nada . Pero si que escuchaba como una voz llamándome.

- Bella - era alice , Entonces intente abrir los ojos y lo conseguí seguíamos en mi habitación solo que yo ahora estaba acostada en la cama mientras que alice estaba sentada en la cama esperando a que me despertara .

- Alice - la llame en un susurro

- O Bella me nos mal que ya te despertaste - me dijo mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme

- ¿ Que me paso alice ? - le pregunte

- Te desmayaste bella , creo que fue a causa de la impresión de lo que te dije - me respondió

Entonces me acorde de lo que alice me había dicho mi padre estaba vivo ¿ Como ? no lo se , solo sabia que estaba vivo y que necesitaba encontrarlo .

- Alice - la llame

- Dime bella - me dijo

- ¿ Que fue lo que viste ? - le pregunte

- Pues vi a un hombre que entraba aqui al internando buscando a tu madre y a vosotros , entonces de la nada apareció tu madre bajando las escaleras mientras jamie y tu ibais detrás de ella como hablando y entonces tu madre se paro de golpe al ver al hombre y susurro su nombre entonces vosotros dijisteis que eso era imposible y hay se acabo la vision bella - me dijo alice

- Alice ¿ Que nombre susurro mi madre ? - le pegunte

- Anthony - me respondido

- Alice me podrías dibujar al hombre de la visión - le dije mientras le daba un papel y un lápiz.

- Claro - me respondió mientras cogía las cosas . Después haberlo dibujado me paso el papel entonces me fije en el hombre .

- Imposible - dije Entonces me levante de golpe de la cama e iba a salir de la habitación cuando alice me dijo :

- ¿ A donde vas bella ?

- A buscar respuestas alice - le dije mientras salia por la puerta , necesitaba hablar con mi madre . Si alguien sabia la verdad era ella .

Llegue al comedor donde estaban todos sentados cenando entonces la vi estaba hablando con angela y jamie me acerque hasta ellos y le dije :

- Elizabeth necesitamos hablar

Entonces ella se levanto y me dijo :

- Claro bella vamos - entonces salimos del comedor para poder hablar , necesitaba que ella me resolviera todas mis dudas .

* * *

_**Bueno gente ¿ Que os a pareció el capitulo ? Espero que os haya gustado . Nos vemos . **_


	16. CAP 15

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que os guste ._**

* * *

**_- Claro bella vamos - entonces salimos del comedor para poder hablar , necesitaba que ella me resolviera todas mis dudas ._**

Elizabeth y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el jardín del internado para poder hablar tranquila . Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en un banco que habían puesto hace poco aqui .

- Y dime bella ¿ Que tenias que hablar conmigo ? - me pregunto elizabeth

- Mira elizabeth no se si los sabes pero los cullen tienen dones - le dije

- Si eso me dijeron - me dijo

- Pues bueno alice la chica bajita y del pelo color azabache tiene el don de ver el futuro - le dije

- Si eso me dijo tu amiga sofia creo que se llamaba - me dijo

- Pues bueno alice tuvo una vision de nosotros - le dije

- ¿ Algo malo ? - me dijo

- No lo se - le dije

- Bella hija ¿ Que fue lo que vio ? - me dijo

- Vio a papa - le dije en un susurro entonces me fije en la cara de elizabeth la cual no expresaba nada era como si ella ya lo supiera.

- Bella - me llamo

- Dime - le dije

- Hay algo que debes saber - me dijo

- Dime - le dije

- Tu padre no esta muerto - me dijo

- Que ? - le dije des concentrada

- Veras cuando naciste tu y tu hermano , nosotros , es decir vuestro padre y yo teníamos un plan para que nadie os pudiera tocar . A vuestro padre no lo mataron bella , eso fue lo que le dije a la gen te el se escondió cariño , mientras que os llevaba con vuestra tía . Mientras que vuestro padre huía yo os deje a salvo y cuando volví me capturaron para saber donde estabais vosotros y vuestro padre - me dijo

- Mama ¿ Donde esta papa ? - le dije entonces me fije que se había emocionado por como la había llamado.

- No lo se cariño - me dijo con tristeza

- ¿ No te dijo a donde iba ? - le pregunte

- No solo me dijo que debía irse por el bien de su familia - me dijo

- ¿ Y no hay manera de saber donde esta ? - le dije

- Solo se me ocurre una forma hija - me dijo

- ¿ Cual ? - le dije

- Hay una raza de vampiros no se si has oido acerca de ellos - me dijo

- No mama - le dije

- Bueno ellos son los vulturies , son tres vampiros que se creen los reyes pero no es así ellos nos saben que existimos nosotros pequeña , uno de ellos tiene el don de poder localizar lo que mas deseas - me dijo

- Entonces ¿ Si encuentro a los vulturies , ellos podrán localizar a papa ? - le dije

- Creo que si hija - me dijo entonces me levante con ella para ir al comedor

- ¿ Adonde vamos hija ? - me dijo mientras me seguía

- A buscar a los cullen , ellos saben donde están los vulturies - le dije

Llegamos al comedor donde aun seguían cenando todo el mundo , entonces entramos y me dirigí hacia carlisle y su familia .

- Carlisle - le llame

.- Dime bella - me dijo

- Necesito que me ayudéis - le dije

- Claro hija por nosotros no hay problema - me respondió esme

- ¿ Que necesitas ? - me dijo carlisle

- Que me llevéis con los vulturies - les dije

- Esta bien pequeña - me dijo carlisle

- Bella - me llamo jamie - ¿ Que esta pasando ? - me dijo

- Papa esta vivo jamie y la única manera de encontrarlo es buscar a los vulturies - le dije

- Vamos todos - me dijo

- No jamie , solo voy yo y los cullen - le dije

- No hermanita , también es mi padre - me dijo

- Esta bien - le dije

- ¿ Entonces quienes vienen ? - me dijo jasper entonces cuando fui a contestar jace apareció junto con angela y dijo :

- Nosotros también vamos no os vamos a dejar solos

- ¿ Que ? Jace es algo arriesgado y no quiero que vengas - le dije

- De eso nada preciosa nosotros también vamos - me dijo

- ! Que terco eres ! - le dije enfadada

- Así me quieres - me dijo mientras me agarraba de la cintura

- Cállate - le dije con una media sonrisa

- Entonces ¿ Cuando nos vamos ? - dijo emmett

- Mañana - les dije

Así que cada uno se dirigió hacia su habitación para poder descansar , mañana íbamos en busca de los vulturies para encontrar a mi padre .

* * *

**_Espero_**_** que os haya gustado .**_


	17. CAP 16

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que os guste y gracias por leer . _**

* * *

_**Así que cada uno se dirigió hacia su habitación para poder descansar , mañana íbamos en busca de los vulturis para encontrar a mi padre .**_

Estaba en mi habitación preparando todo lo necesario que me tenia que llevar cuando sentí unos brazos que me abrazaban por atrás .

- ¿ Como estas ? - me pregunto jace

- Mejor ahora que estas tu aqui - le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y rozaba nuestros labios .

- ¿ Necesitas ayuda ? - me pregunto

- No bebe , ya termine de preparar todo - le dije mientras colocaba la mochila al lado de la cama junto con la ropa para mañana .

- ¿ Te quedas conmigo bebe ? - le pegunte a jace

- Si - me dijo - Voy a buscar las cosas y vengo nena - me dijo mientras salia

Me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha en lo que venia jace , me puse un short y una camisa .

Entonces cuando estaba por irme a la cama tocaron a la puerta .

- Pase - le dije

- Hola bella - me dijo jamie

Entonces me acerque hasta mi hermano y le di un abrazo

- ¿ Como estas ? - le pregunte

- Bueno como estar despues de enterarte que tu padre esta vivo - me dijo entonces le di un beso en la mejilla

- Bueno cambiando de tema Volví con amanda - me dijo

- Oh , jamie no sabes como me alegra hermano - le dije mientras lo abrasaba

- Lo se pequeña , bueno yo me voy que necesitas descansar , te quiero - me dijo y se fue .

Entonces me asenté en la cama .

- Hey princesa ¿ Estas bien ? - me dijo jace

- Si bebe - le dije mientras nos acostábamos en la cama .

Jace se acostó y yo me puse en su pecho .

- Descansa pequeña - le oí decirme antes de dormirme

La luz me daba en la cara , poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos entonces me encontré con la mirada de jace .

- Buenos días nena - me dijo

- Buenos días bebe - le dije

- tenemos que irnos vamos - me dijo mientras nos levantábamos

Me duche y me vestí con el uniforme .

- ¿ Tienes todo ? - le pegunte a jace

- Si ¿ y tu ? - me dijo

- También vamos - le dije , entonces bajamos al comedor donde estaban los cullen , jamie y amanda esperando .

- Vamos - les dije mientras abríamos un portal hacia Italia

- Cuidaros - nos grito mi madre

Cruzamos el portal de uno en uno y llegamos a voltera donde estaban los vulturis . Entonces Carlisle entro en un castillo junto con los demás cullen , mientras nosotros lo seguíamos .

- Buenos días , necesitamos hablar con aro - le dijo carlisle a un vampiro

- ¿ De parte de quien ? - le pregunto

- De carlisle cullen - le dijo

- Pase - le dijo el vampiro después de haber avisado a aro .

- Mi querido amigo Carlisle y toda su familia ¿ A que debemos su vista ? - le dijo aro

- Necesitamos a alec aro - le dijo carlisle

- Carlisle amigo sabes como funcionan las cosas , un vampiro por otro . Nosotros te dejamos a alec pero tu nos dejas a alice - le dijo aro

Entonces me aparecí por detrás de aro y saque mi cuchillo el cual había puesto en su cuello .

- ¿ Y que tal si lo hacemos a mi manera Aro ? - le dije

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado . _**


	18. CAP 17

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia . Espero que os guste . _**

* * *

_**Entonces me aparecí por detrás de aro y saque mi cuchillo el cual había puesto en su cuello .**_

_**- ¿ Y qué tal si lo hacemos a mi manera Aro ? - le dije**_

- Veo que habéis traído compañía - dijo aro mientras aun tenia el cuchillo en su garganta .

- No te vamos a dar a alice aro , sabes ¿ Porque ? , porque tu mismo nos vas a dar a alec para poder rastrear a mi padre , porque sabes lo pasara si no lo haces , fácil , Te mataremos y adiós a tu reinado Aro vulturi entonces , dime aceptas o no - le dije a aro .

- Esta bien acepto pero por favor quítate de encima - dijo aro entonces me baje y guarde mi cuchillo .

- Alec ! - lo llamo aro

- Si padre - le dijo alec

- Ve con los cullen y compañía , tienes una mision hijo - dijo aro mientras nos veía a todos

- Esta bien padre , ¿ Cuando me voy ? - le pregunto alec a aro

- Ahora mismo - le respondi yo

- Ya oíste a la señorita alec , sales ya - le dijo aro

- Un placer aro vulturi - le dije mientras me iba fuera del castillo junto con los demás

- ¿Así que tu puedes encontrar lo que mas deseamos ? - le pregunte a alec

- Así es - me dijo

- Me llamo bella por cierto - le dije

- Yo soy alec vulturi - me dijo

- ¿ Cual es exactamente mi trabajo , bella ? - me dijo

- Encontrar a mi padre , alec - le dije

- Esta bien , dame tu mano - me dijo entonces le tendí mi mano

- Ahora dime bella lo que mas deseas - me dijo

- Deseo encontrar a mi padre - le dije

- Esta en ... España - dijo alec

- Muy bien , chicos destino España - les dije a los demás

.- Un momento - dijo alec sorprendiéndonos a todos

- ¿ Que pasa ? - le pregunto mi hermano

- Vuestro padre no esta solo - dijo alec

- ¿ Con quien esta ? - le pregunte

- Eso no lo se , solo se que es una mujer - me dijo

- Esta bien vayámonos - les dije y nos fuimos al aeropuerto donde comparamos los billetes para irnos todos a España .

Nos sentamos todos juntos en la sala de espera hasta que llamaron a nuestro avión , nos subimos y nos dirigimos hacia España . El avión había aterrizado hacia ya unos 10 minutos . Alec había localizado a mi padre en Madrid , asi que nos dirigimos hacia donde el nos dijo , al parecer mi padre esta en un pequeño hostal en Madrid . Llegamos y jace me dio la mano

- Tranquila - me susurro al oido , yo solo le di un aprenton de manos .

Entramos en los hostal y preguntamos por mi padre cuando lo vimos llegar , mi padre estaba muy distinto a como lo recordaba ahora estaba mas alto y con mas músculos . Su pelo habian crecido mas , y sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que tenían antes .

Entonces entro por la puerta pero de repente se dio la vuelta cuando la voz de una mujer lo había llamado , no se porque pero esa voz se me hacia conocida , entonces mi padre le sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron , entraron por la puerta sin fijarse en nosotros todavía peor cuando ella nos vio mas específicamente a mi y la reconocí .

- ¿ Se puede saber que haces tu aqui ? - le grite

- ¿ Quien son? - le pregunte mi padre a ella

- No lo se - dijo ella como si nos conocieras

- Papa - lo llame

- Perdona pero yo no tengo hijos - me respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba junto con ella

No me lo podía creer mi padre no me recordaba y encima estaba con ella , con la persona que mas daño nos había echo a mi y a jace . Clary quien era su novia antes de conocerme y yo era el motivo por el que habian roto .

Fenomenal . Fu mi pensamiento .

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado os dejo una foto del padre de bella y de clary en el perfil . Nos vemos el próximo viernes gracias por leer. **_


	19. CAP 18

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia , espero que os guste y gracias por leer._**

* * *

_**No me lo podía creer mi padre no me recordaba y encima estaba con ella , con la persona que más daño nos había hecho a mi y a jace . Clare quien era su novia antes de conocerme y yo era el motivo por el que habían roto .**_

_**Fenomenal . Fu mi pensamiento .**_

- ¿ Chicos nos podríais decir quienes eran ? - nos preguntaron los cullen

- Vamos a comer , y os lo explicamos - les respondió jace

- Esta bien - dijeron mientras nos dirigimos al primer restaurante que vimos .

Nos sentamos y pedimos algo de comer . Entonces alice fue la primera en preguntar .

- ¿ Bella , quien era ella ?

- Se llama Clare y es la ex del aquí presente jace - le respondí

- ¿Que ? - dijeron todos menos mi hermano y amanda quienes ya conocían la historia .

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso ? -pregunto jasper

- Veréis todo empezó cuando conocimos a jace , yo tenía unos 15 años y el unos 16 . Jace fue quien nos dijo acerca de los cazadores de sombras y por el es que estamos aquí , digamos que cuando nos encontró a jace y a mi , no vivíamos en las mejores condiciones , así que nos escapamos con jace y llegamos al internado donde nos contaron la verdad acerca de nuestros padres , en ese tiempo había una chica muy guapa recién llegada también se llamaba clare y tenía también 16 años igual que jace . Ella y jace estaban de novios , cuando jamie y yo habíamos llegado . Al principio jace y yo solo eramos amigos pero después empezamos a sentir algo más y empezamos a vernos a escondidas , cuando jace iba a dejar a clare no pudo , porque ella le dijo que estaba embaraza de 3 meses así que yo me aleje de él .

Aunque jace y yo nos queríamos , yo principalmente no podía alejar a jace de ese bebe que aun no nacía por lo que me distancie de él . Cuando clare tenía 4 meses de embarazado el cual no se le notaba nada , tuvo un accidente se cayó por las escaleras y perdió al bebe pero eso no es todo cuando clare se recuperó le dijo a jace que fui yo la que la había empujado por las escaleras . Entonces eso hizo que jace me odiara y se alejara de mi . Pero yo sabía que no había tenido nada que ver por lo que hable con las chicas y se los dije entonces ellas también pensaban igual que yo por lo que mi hermano habló con jace y le dijo que llamara a un médico para asegurarse de que clare estaba bien y así podríamos saber si realmente estaba embarazada o no , cuando llego el medico y reviso a clare quien al principio se negó , el médico le dijo a jace que clare nunca había estado embarazada, que el accidente por las escaleras según su punto de vista fue provocado por ella misma , cuando jace se enteró se lo dijo a clare y ella lo negó todo . Al poco tiempo después jace vino a verme y aclaramos todo entonces empezamos a salir en verdad pero entonces clare se volvió loca e intentó matarme por lo que el internado la echo y no supimos mas de ella , pero ahora resulta que esta con mi padre - les dije

- Que fuerte - fue lo primero que dijo edward

- Parece de culebrón - dijo emmett

- Mi madre - dijo rosalie

- Esa es mi vida chicos - les respondí entonces me eché a reír

- Entonces lo que hay que averiguar es que hace clare con tu padre nena - me dijo jace

- Exacto bebé que hace ella con el ? - le dije entonces no nos habíamos fijado que habíamos dicho todo delante de ellos

- ¿ Habéis vuelto ? - fue lo que nos dijo amanda

- Sorpresa ! - fue lo que dije

- De eso nada , Jace afuera tenemos una larga charla - le dijo jamie

- Por favor hermanito no me dejes sin novio - le dije

- Tranquila que solo vamos a hablar - me dijo mientras se iba con jace

- En Todo caso de que pase algo tenéis a la vidente - dijo mientras salía por la puerta

- Jamie va a matar a jace - les dije

Entonces todos se echaron a reír .

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado nos vemos el próximo viernes , besos._**


	20. CAP 19

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo , espero que os guste y gracias por leer. :)_**

* * *

**_- Jamie va a matar a jace - les dije_**

Entonces todos se echaron a reír .

Después de salir del restaurante nos fuimos al hostal donde estaban mi padre y clare alojados para poder pasar la noche y para poder también seguir investigando . Llegamos al hostal y nos atendió una mujer de unos 70 años . Era bajita con el pelo de color marrón y los ojos azules .

- Buenas tarde en que les puedo ayudar - nos preguntó

- Hola , buenas tarde . Mire nos gustaria alquilar una habitaciones para la noche .

Una amiga nos recomendó el lugar y pues aquí venimos - le respondí

- Esta bien , ¿Cuantos serian ? - me pregunto

- Pues seriamos unas 12 personas más o menos - le respondí

- ¿ Quieren habitaciones por parejas o por separado ? - me pregunto

- Pues si es posible serían por parejas - le dije

- Esta bien , aqui tiene en total seis habitaciones teneis una cama para dos personas , un sofá y una televisión , además del baño que esta dentro de cada habitación - me dijo mientras me entregaba las llaves .

- Gracias - le dije

- Dena a, ¿ Si no es molestia me podria decir quien le habló de nuestros servicios ? - me pregunto

- No es molestia , pues no se si la conozca se llama clare - le dije para intentar sacar información

- Si ya se quien dices , clare es una jovencita muy maja , ella y su marido anthony siempre se hospedan aquí desde hace un año - me dijo

- Si ella - le dije

- La historia de ella y de anthony es muy bonita de verdad, no se que hubiera hecho yo si mi marido pierde la memoria y no se acuerda de mi , menos mal que clare no se rindio y consiguio volver a estar con él aunque no la recuerde - me dijo

- Es verdad es una historia un poco trágica pero muy hermosa , bueno si nos disculpa estamos un poco cansados del viaje y nos gustaria ir a descansar , muchas gracias - le dije

- Esta bien , que descanseis chicos - me dijo

Cuando estábamos llegando al ascensor me gire hacia atrás y les dije :

- Lo habéis oído no

- Asi es - me respondieron

- Bueno pero ahora chicos lo primero es que vayais a descansar ya mañana averiguaremos más - nos dijo alice

Cada uno se buscó un apareja para las habitación , quedando así : Alice con jasper , Emmett con Rosalie , Edward con Kate , Esme con Carlisle , Jamie con Amanda y Jace conmigo . Nos fuimos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones .

A jace y a mi nos toco la número 76 de habitación justo al lado de la habitación de alice y de jasper . Entramos en ella y Jace se tiro en la cama.

- Estoy hecho polvo - me dijo mientras estaba acostado en la cama

- Mm Que pena y yo que te queria invitar a salir a cenar - le dije

- Oye oye que si tu quieres por mi no hay problema nena - me dijo mientras se ponía de pie

- Pues vamos me ducho mientras tu te vas cambiando si bebe - le dije mientras le daba un piquito

- Esta bien - me dijo

Así que cogí la ropa y me fui a la ducha . Me duché tranquila y salí con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo y otra en el pelo . Me puse la crema para el cuerpo y me solte el pelo , cogí la crema y me hice unos rizos de forma que el pelo caía por la espalda en rizos largos . Me maquille ligeramente , y me puse la ropa interior , las medias y después el vestido junto con los tacones

y salí del baño echando un último vistazo en el espejo y salí del baño .

Cuando sali jace ya estaba vestido se había puesto un pantalón y una camisa .

- Vamos baby - le dije apoyandome el marco de la puerta

Entonces jace se dio la vuelta y me miró de arriba a abajo comiéndome con la mirada .

- Vamos anda , antes de que me arrepienta - me dijo mientras me abría la puerta entonces solté una ligera risita .

Cogimos un taxi y nos fuimos a un restaurante que estaba justo en la plaza de madrid . Nos asentamos desde donde podíamos ver toda la plaza y las personas caminando por ella . Pedimos una pizza llamada margarita junto con una botella de vino , después de comer nos fuimos a una discoteca que había bajando por el restaurante y entramos .

Estaba llena de gente así que nos fuimos a sentar donde estaban las escaleras que se encontraban los sillones ,después fuimos a la barra a por un para de copas y nos asentamos mientras sonaba la canción de Noche de estrellas de Jose de rico & henry mendez .

Nos bebimos las copas , y nos sentamos a hablar . Justo cuando ibamos a ir a por otra copa empezo la cancion de Dyland y Lenny pegate mas asi que nos fuimos hacia la pista de baile . Bailamos unas cuantas canciones y después salimos de la discoteca besandonos mientras intentábamos llamar a un taxi .

Llegamos al hotel y nos fuimos hacia la habitación mientras nos seguimos besando , en uno de los momentos enrede mis piernas en la cadera de jace mientras abrimos la puerta y entramos donde dimos rienda suelta a la pasión .

Me desperté sintiendo las cosquillas en mi nuca que me había jace con su respiración . Nuestra ropa estaba toda tirada por el suelo , mientras nosotros estábamos tapados por una sábana y enredados entre nosotros .

Entonces me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a jace y me fui al baño después de coger un pantalón y una camisa , me arregle y sali de la habitación buscandola . Entonces la vi estaba saliendo de la habitación , me acerque a ella y le dije :

- Clare , debemos hablar

- Te estaba esperando , vamos - me respondió

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo , nos vemos el proximo viernes . Saludos . Os dejo la foto de la ropa de bella y jace en el perfil . :)**_


	21. CAP 20

_**Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia . Espero que os guste .**_

* * *

**_- Te estaba esperando , vamos - me respondió_**

Salimos juntas del hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando y nos fuimos a una cafetería que estaba bajando todo recto . Entramos en el lugar y nos asentamos lo más retiradas posibles . Pedimos unos cafés y nos asentamos a esperarlos .

- Clare - la llame adecuadamente

- Dime isabella - me respondió

- ¿ Se puede saber cómo es eso de que mi padre está contigo y casado además ? - le dije directamente

- Pues veras cuando me echaron del internado por vuestra culpa , me fui a vivir con mis padres los cuales después de enterarse de todo terminaron echandome también a la calle , y sabe que fue lo más interesante , que después de haber estado 3 meses en la calle , me encontré con un hombre tirado en un banco y me pense que estaba muerto así que fui a robarle , pero sabes cual fue mi sorpresa al verle la cara ,exacto que gran sorpresa me lleve al descubrir que era tu padre .

Entonces me dije sí ella me robo todo lo mio no pasa porque yo solo le quite a su papi así que me lo lleve al hospital más cercano donde lo ingresaron. Me dijeron que al parecer le había dado un infarto y había entrado en coma . Estuvo así durante unos 8 meses , cada dia fui a visitarlo a esperar que se despertara para vengarme pero sabes una cosa que paso cuando se despertó no se acordaba de nada .

Realmente parecía cómico yo intentado vengarme sin saber cómo y resulta que el no se acordaba de nada , asi que me invente una historia . Le dije que yo era su esposa desde hacia más de 8 años y que él había sufrido un infarto mientras dormía en casa , soborne a medio hospital amenazándolos y nadie dijo nada así que el se lo creyó todo .

Tambien le dije que habíamos perdido la casa donde vivíamos porque había tenido que pagar su tratamiento y que además habíamos perdido el hijo que estábamos esperando así que se lo creyó todo . Y lleva conmigo mucho tiempo , por eso de nada le vale que le digas que eres su hija porque no te recuerda y también porque el piensa que nunca tuvo hijos así que buena suerte isabella - me dijo mientras se iba poniendo de pie asi que la cogí del brazo antes de que se fuera .

- No te va a durar mucho tiempo la mentira claro porque yo pienso arruinarla , no voy a dejar que sigas engañando a mi padre - le dije

- Pues buena suerte si es que lo logras isabella- me dijo mientras desaparecia por la puerta .

Me levanté del asiento y pagué mi café , después me dirigí de nuevo al hotel y me fui a la habitación que compartía con jace cuando llegue no habia nadie asi que sali y fui a buscar a jamie le tenía que decir todo lo que había descubierto .

Fui hacia la piscina del hotel buscarlos y hay estaba bañándose con amanda así que me acerque a ellos .

- Jamie ! - le llamé mientras movía la mano

Entonces jamie salió de la piscina y vino hacia donde estaba yo . Mientras por el camino cogia una toalla y se secaba .

- ¿ Que paso bella ? - me dijo

- Ya descubri por que papa no nos recuerda - le dije

- Vamos - me dijo mientras nos dirigimos hacia su habitación .

LLegamos a la habitación de jamie y de amanda . Mientras jamie se daba una ducha yo me senté en uno de los sofá para esperarlo , después de 10 minutos salió y se sentó a mi lado .

- ¿ Qué fue lo que le paso a papa , bell' s ? - me dijo

Entonces le conté toda la historia que me había contado hoy por la mañana clare .

- Debemos hacer algo - me dijo cuando termine de contarle

- Lo sé - le dije

- Debemos llamarla bella , ella es la única capaz de hacerlo reaccionar - me dijo de repente jamie

- Lo se mejor llámala tu si - le dije ,mientras se ponía de pie

- Lo haré - me dijo

Ya sabíamos que la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacer reaccionar a nuestro padre era elizabeth nuestra mamá . Así que jamie se levantó y la llamó . Nos dijo que mañana mismo estaría aquí , nadie le quitaba a su marido nos había dicho .

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado , nos vemos el próximo viernes . Saludos y gracias por leer. :)_**


	22. CAP 21

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo . Gracias a todos por leer la historia ._**

**_Espero que os guste . ( Os recomiendo que cuando salga este signo * pongáis la canción "Who you are de Jessie J " ) ._**

* * *

_**Ya sabíamos que la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacer reaccionar a nuestro padre era elizabeth nuestra mamá . Así que jamie se levantó y la llamó . Nos dijo que mañana mismo estaría aquí , nadie le quitaba a su marido nos había dicho .**_

Me Desperté con el sonido de la ducha de fondo así que supuse que jace se estaba bañando . Me levante , Abrí el armario y saque **( F.P)** . Me dirigí hacia el tocador y me solte el pelo que tenía amarrado en un moño , cayó suavemente sobre mi espalda . Después me pase un peine hasta dejarlo completamente sin nudos. Lo deje liso y me arreglo el flequillo .

Entonces jace salió del baño vestido y recién lavado . Se dirigió hacia donde estaba yo y me dio un beso en la mejilla muy tierno mientras salía de la habitacion , asi que me fui al baño donde me lave la cara y despues me maquille . Salí del baño y me puse la ropa que antes había sacado .

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano . Toque dos veces la puerta y me abrió amanda .

- Buenos días bella - me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

- Hola amanda ¿ Se encuentra Jamie ? - le pregunté después de haberla saludado

- Esta en el baño si quieres pasa y lo esperas yo iba a bajar a desayunar - me dijo mientras me dejaba entrar en la habitación

- Esta Bien , gracias amanda - le dije

Entonces amanda salió por la puerta para irse a desayunar mientras que yo me sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación . De repente salió jammie sin que me hubiera dado cuenta del baño y me abrazo por atras .

- ¿Como amaneciste pequeña ? - me dijo

- Mejor que tu supongo - le dije

- No se porqué estamos así de nerviosos isa - me dijo

- Pienso que es porque por primera vez vamos a tener a nuestros padres delante nuestra juntos jamie - le dije mientras que el se separaba de mi y sentaba también en el sillón .

- Pienso que mamá va a luchar isa - me dijo

- Lo se , si aguanto todo este tiempo por nosotros creo que tambien lo hara por papa enano - le dije

- Oye no soy enano soy mayor que tu - me dijo

- Lo sé - le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua

Entonces empezó a sonar el teléfono de Jamie con la canción " stronger " . Jamie cogio el telofono y le puso el altavoz .

- Diga - contesto

- Ya estoy llegando pequeño - le dije nuestra madre

- Esta bien mama te esperamos - le respondió

- Se que estan nerviosos por lo que vaya a pasar pero nose preocupen que yo me encargo mis niños - nos respondió la voz de nuestra madre

- Lo sabemos mamá - le respondí

- Los amo - nos dijo para después colgar el teléfono .

-Será mejor que bajemos pequeña - me dijo jamie

- Vamos - le dije mientras me ponía de pie

Nos fuimos hacia el hall ( entrada ) del hotel para esperar a nuestra madre entonces por la puerta entraron clare y nuestro padre , se dirigieron hacia el ascensor para subir cuando de repente la puerta se abrió.

Por ella entró elizabeth nuestra madre , iba vestida con un vestido que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas de color azul marino de tiras y después llevaba unos zapatos de tacón blanco . Su pelo estaba suelto mientras que el aire lo movía de un lado al otro .

Entonces de un momento a otro como si hubiese sido por arte de magia nuestra padre se dio la vuelta y la vio . Su ojos se agrandaron y podíamos ver como se le cortó la respiración , sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y empieza a sudar estaba nervioso parecía que la presencia de nuestras madre le perturbara .

- Hola anthony - le saludo mama

- Buenos días señorita - le respondió papá

Entonces clare le dije algo al oído a papa y a este se le arrugo la cara , aprovechando el momento clare lo agarró del brazo dispuesta a llevárselo cuando de repente mamá le tiro algo a papa quien lo cogió cuando le llegó .

- Te pertenece anthony - le dijo mama

Entonces pasó algo imposible de ver , cuando papa vio lo que mamá le había tirado sus ojos se aguaron y empezó a caerle lágrimas y entonces dijo :

-_ IL MIO CUORE E PER VOI_ ( Mi corazón es para ti )

- Elizabeth -susurró mientras que todos conteníamos de un momento a otro la respiración .

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado nos vemos el próximo viernes . :)_**


	23. Cap 22

**_Hola ! Espero que os guste y gracias por leer._**

**_- IL MIO CUORE E PER VOI ( Mi corazón es para ti )_**

**_- Elizabeth -susurró mientras que todos conteníamos de un momento a otro la respiración_**

* * *

No entendimos muy bien lo que acababa de pasar pero era como si nuestros padres tuvieran una conexión única como aquella que tenemos jace y yo , amanda y jamie , y las demás parejas que se aman sinceramente con un amor puro el uno por el otro . Aquel amor que no se rompe tan fácilmente al contrario se hace mas grande con el paso de los años .

Eso exactamente era lo que había pasado en este preciso momento aunque papá no recordara a mama sabia que tenia un lazo muy fuerte con ella . Entonces a papá de un momento a otro se le cayó de las manos aquello que mama le habia tirado y por fin pudimos ver de qué se trataba .

Era el colgante que la tía nos había contado que papá le había regalado a mamá el dia que le pido matrimonio . Tenía inscrito en el la frase Il mio cuore e per voi que traducido es mi corazon es para ti porque eso exactamente era lo que habia echo papa le habia entregado su corazon a nuestra madre para toda la eternidad .

Entonces papa dio unos cuantos pasos al centro a la vez que mamá nos daba . Cuando se encontraban cara a cara mama le puso su mano en su mejilla y papa se recargaba en ella a su vez .

- Se que no me crees anthony por eso te pido que busques la verdad por ti mismo - le dijo mamá después de haberse separado de él y dirigirse hacia jamie y yo .

- Hola mis niños - nos saludó una vez llegó

- Hola mamá - le dijimos mientras nos fundimos los tres en un cariñoso abrazo

- ¿ Vamos a dar una vuelta quereis ? - nos preguntó mamá

- Como tu quieras - le respondió jamie

- Vamos mamá - le dije mientras le cogía la mano y nos íbamos hacia afuera

Salimos todos juntos del hotel mientras dejábamos atrás a nuestra padre muy curioso y lleno de preguntas . Íbamos caminando por la calle , justo cuando vimos un gran parque donde en el centro se encontraba un banco justo al frente de la gran fuente .

Cuando mamá lo vio se dirigió inmediatamente hacia allí y se sentó en el banco . Mientras que jamie y yo nos dirigimos hacia los demás .

- Chicos ir a dar una vuelta - le dijo jamie a los demás

- Esta bien - respondieron mientras se marchaban no sin antes amanda y jace haberse despedido de nosotros . Así que nos fuimos hacia el banco donde se encontraba muy pensativa nuestra madre .

- ¿ Como te sientes mama ? - le preguntó jamie

- Pués Bien chicos - nos dijo

- La verdad es la que queremos madre - le dije en un tono serio

- Pues no lo se chicos , sabeis esta igual que cuando nos vimos por última vez . Siempre me imagine que cuando nos reencontráramos los cuatro sería un momento inolvidable , pero veo que me equivoque chicos - nos dijo nuestra madre

- No debes de pensar asi mama .- le dije jamie

- Asi es mama , tu misma visto como reacciono al verte - le dije

- Lo se chicos , solo espero que se llegue acordar que tiene una familia que lo necesita - nos dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba caminando de nuevo hacia el hotel .

Jamie y yo nos levantamos y fuimos caminando detrás de ella .

Cuando entramos en el hotel vimos a nuestro padre asentado en una silla muy pensativo , entonces se le levantó y se dirigió hacia nuestra madre .

- Podemos hablar elizabeth - le dijo

Mientras que nos dejaba a mi y a jace en shock momentáneo .

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado . Nos vemos el próximo viernes . :)_**


End file.
